


Cullen's Day Off

by lilnaugrim



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caught, Cullen Likes to Bottom, Dorian's Toys, Fluff and Smut, Learning to Bathe, M/M, Pampering, interuption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is given explicit orders to take Cullen out to be pampered for a day since the Tevinter clearly knows how to live the good life. Cullen tries to refuse and ends up getting a lesson on how to bathe properly before he receives a massage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Day Off

“Come on amatus, it will be fun!” Dorian swung up to sit on top of the Commander’s desk despite the ex-Templars’ annoyed and glowering glare.

“I have work to do Dorian,” he insisted.

“You always have work to do, come on, the Inquisitor has given me explicit orders to take you for a day out, a day of relaxation.”

“Like you ever follow her orders,” Cullen snorted his reply and tried to focus on the report in hand. It didn’t help that the Tevinter’s legs were spread just enough to tease him, his thigh was close enough that it was touching Cullen’s clad arm. He attempted to not let the blush ride on his face but he couldn’t help it that the mage was exceedingly attractive. 

“I do too! I take offence my dear Commander!” Dorian scoffed at him and shook his head. Cullen sighed and looked down at his paperwork again, he would love a day off but the Inquisition needed him far too much. “If you’re thinking about how much the Inquisition needs you, you can stop. You have lieutenants and captains that can handle the work for today,” Dorian told him gently, patting Cullen’s shoulder as he stood up from the desk. “It doesn’t mean we don’t need you all the time you understand, once today is over, you’ll be right back in the saddle doing all the boring work that your heart desires,” Dorian would have rubbed at the Commander’s shoulders had the armor not been there, what was the need for that anyway?

“But I—“

“No buts!” Dorian exclaimed, coming around to the front of the desk, “unless they’re mine, naturally,” he grinned when he wiggled his. He noted the glance from his Commander. “Are you going to make me drag the Inquisitor in here, stop all her hard work just because you can’t handle a simple order?” he challenged instead, standing to cross his arms. It got him the reaction that he wanted; Cullen immediately stood up over his desk and practically growled.

“Don’t you dare disturb her!” he snapped, Dorian only smiled at him; knowing he’d won. Cullen stood up straight as he sighed and rubbed his face; he knew that he needed the rest. “I could just retire for the day,” he looked up at the loft.

“Absolutely not, I’m taking you to my room for a treat!” Dorian shook his head and went back around to push Cullen into gear towards the door.

“Your room, why yours?” Cullen asked as he allowed to be pushed off.

“Now, I know you aren’t a man for pampering or—Andraste forbid—a bath, but I’m going to clean you right up before we go out,” Dorian pushed him out the door and to the battlement that lead to the hold.

“Pampered? For what purpose?” Cullen furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Trust me, you’ll enjoy it Commander.”

“I’m not so sure I do trust you,” Cullen walked along with him even though Dorian kept his hand at his shoulder; pushing him forward to advance.

“You wound me Commander, have I ever never been trustworthy?” Dorian grinned as he pushed the man into the keep and towards the mage’s quarters.

“Multiple times, that time when you were plotting with Sera—“

“Doesn’t count, that was her idea,” Dorian shook his head, leading on.

“You tricked me into going!” Cullen exclaimed as he was pushed into the quarters and the door closed behind them.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything you’ll regret, please just allow me—“

“You already are,” Cullen folded his arms and stood defiantly, angrily glaring at the mage now.

“Now, now Commander, let’s be civil here,” Dorian shook his head, “the Inquisitor has insisted that I help you in relaxing today, are you going to defy her orders?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye as Cullen sighed before he looked around. Cullen seemed to be thinking about his options here; defy the Inquisitor and never hear the end of it or obey and never hear the end of it. He knew that the girls would talk about this situation with Dorian, not that there was anything going on between them, he would absolutely have them be assured.

“What…pray tell, are you going to do with me?” the defeated Commander asked. He’d never seen a more gleeful look on the mage before, it surprised him.

“First, we’ll have you strip down—ah, don’t give me that look, you need a bath terribly!” Dorian ticked at him when Cullen was going to shake his head no. “As I said, I don’t do anything you don’t want me to but I will supervise your bath to make sure you actually bath correctly—“

“You cannot bathe incorrectly!” Cullen argued but he was already removing his armor pieces and setting them at the foot of Dorian’s bed. The bed itself was neatly made and it smelled wonderful, there was a faint smell of elfroot.

“Whatever you have been doing is clearly incorrect! A man should smell delectable afterward, not worse!” Dorian advanced to help him remove the chest pieces.

“I do not bathe incorrectly,” Cullen grumbled until he was down to his soft linens that lined the armor. He shivered under Dorian’s stare but scrunched his face when Dorian gave a gag at his apparent smell.

“Bath, now, it’s lovely and warm courtesy of me,” Dorian pushed him towards the corner of the room where there was a large bath over tiled floors with a small fire beneath. Even without the Lyrium, Cullen could tell that it was Dorian’s magic fire; it had a feeling to it that was purely of Dorian.

“You…aren’t going to watch me…are you?” Cullen asked when he loosed the ties on his breeches.

“If you’d like to invite me, I should be pleased, otherwise, I’ll turn my back. I’m having your clothes washed as well—all of them. I had a new set made for you and so you can wear that after the massage,” Dorian directed him.

“Massage?”

“Yes, massaging sore muscles and all? You need one like the Inquisitor needs a boyfriend—the woman is infuriating at times,” Dorian huffed as he turned his back on Cullen so he could finally get into the bath. Cullen undressed quickly and stepped into the tub of water, nearly moaning at the gentle warmth that bit into his skin and warmed him to the bones pleasantly. 

“Really? I don’t find her so terrible,” Cullen spoke when he sunk into the water.

“Can I turn around now?” Dorian asked him, already peeking anyway. Cullen covered his manly bits in embarrassment since the water was still clear. “Wonderful, now comes the best part! Here, take this and scrubb—“

“I know how to bathe,” Cullen grabbed the cloth with soap from the mage’s hand.

“Touchy, touchy!” Dorian ticked once more. “Make sure to wash behind your ears and your wonderfully sculpted arse as well, we need you to smell like a bed of Crystal Grace,” he went to go sit in his chair and read but stopped when the Commander continued.

“Excuse me?!” Cullen exclaimed.

“You heard me Commander, squeaky-clean! It’s a nice deep cleanse that you need every so often. I’m not even sure that cloth can cut through the mud and grime you’ve had built up over the last year or so,” he rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

“I bathe weekly!” Cullen tried to defend himself but Dorian only laughed at him.

“And I bathe daily, do you see the difference between us?” he smiled and ran his hand through his hair as he showed it off. Cullen was successfully blushing all the way down his chest; here he was naked in Dorian’s room, bathing no less. Dorian’s smile turned into a frown and a questionable look when Cullen attempted to wash himself. “Oh amatus, you’re doing it all wrong!” Dorian came closer to kneel by the tub, Cullen quickly covered himself up with the approach. “You make it seem as if I’ve never seen a cock before,” Dorian chuckled before he took the cloth and the soap from him. Cullen stayed quiet but still kept a hand over himself. “Would you prefer the water be warmer?” he asked.

“No, no, this is plenty warm, thank you,” Cullen spoke quietly.

“Alright, you’ll have to trust me Commander, I won’t do anything brash, just let me scrub the grime off,” he pleaded with him. Cullen eyed him but finally nodded. “Good!”

“But only if you just stick to my extremities—“

“Well…technically…”

“No, just arms and legs,” Cullen shook his head, flush deepening.

“You’re no fun Commander, you need to loosen up a bit,” Dorian chuckled but took the unoccupied arm and lifted it from the water. Dorian put the soap stick into the cloth before he started to scrub at the pale skin before him, the soap easily lathering on his skin.

“That’s a bit rough…” Cullen noted, wincing at the pull of his skin, ignoring Dorian’s last comment.

“That’s because you haven’t taken a proper bath before. It’s not simply rinsing your body, you need to scrub and abrade your skin, taking everything off from the day’s long work,” Dorian told him, alternatively rinsing the arm and cloth in the water. Cullen seemed to relax a degree as he watched the mage work away at his skin, wincing occasionally when Dorian would scrape too hard and a red blotch would appear in irritation. Cullen had to admit that it felt good afterwards when Dorian was done with one arm, he felt fresh. “Come on, switch,” Dorian motioned for the other arm. Cullen did as he was told, he moved to his side and didn’t bother to cover himself up. Dorian only glanced but he didn’t want to scare off the Commander after the victory.

“Did you do this back in Tevinter—I mean, have it done to you? I doubt you would be doing this to others,” Cullen asked when Dorian started on his right arm.

“All the time—the slaves doing this to me, I mean,” Dorian nodded. “We also had spa’s that we would frequent, not just the Magister’s and Altus’s, everyone went when they could,” he told of his home. It was nice to talk about Tevinter in good light after so long in darkness. “We would have massage’s done of varying types, hot rooms and exercise areas. Shower’s and pools both hot and cold, it was a veritable paradise.”

“Sounds like you miss it.”

“Yes, well…not much I can do about that, I don’t plan on going back for some time yet. One day, one day I’ll do something to change how the world thinks of us, there are many who share my opinion and views about our home.”

“I wish you luck with that—ow!” Cullen hissed when Dorian hit a particularly new bruise on his upper arm.

“What’s this? Bruise from paperwork?” Dorian chuckled when he looked at the large purple and green spot on the back.

“Hardly, I had been working with the recruits and one of them hit me by accident when I passed them sparring,” Cullen explained.

“Are you sure it was an accident?” Dorian’s eyebrow rose.

“Of course it was!” Cullen defended himself, sure that his men didn’t hate him at all. Dorian just nodded and smiled as he finished with that arm and looked to the legs expectantly. “Do you…have to wash the whole thing?”

“Only if you want me to,” Dorian winked as he started at the Commander’s foot, smiling when the Commander actually giggled. “Ticklish, are we?” Dorian asked.

“No…” Cullen smiled at him. Oh Maker, that smile was poison to Dorian, he quietly keened at the sight of it but continued on with his washing; careful not to tickle the Commander too much and scare him away. He worked up his leg quietly, stopping when he came too close to the hip and Cullen shied away for the moment.

“I bet Corypheus could win the war if he only knew the Commander was ticklish,” Dorian chuckled when he worked on the other foot and Cullen had switched to his back again to allow the mage access; he covered himself again.

“Don’t spread the word too far, I’d never near the end of it,” Cullen snickered.

“The Inquisitor would love to know of this new development,” Dorian smiled wickedly.

“You tell and I’ll tell her about the liquor you stole from her cellar!” Cullen threatened.

“Oh amatus, I would never tell her!” Dorian laughed, “I wouldn’t betray your trust like that,” he smiled, finishing with that leg. “Now…about that chest and back,” he looked over the Commander, taking in his natural form hungrily.

“You can do my back, I’ll do the rest,” Cullen sat up to present the wonderful expanse of bunched muscles.

“Yessir,” Dorian moved closer to work on his prize. “Don’t mind my hand, I need to for leverage. The back is one of the worst open places for sweat to gather and stick, you might be surprised to know,” he informed him.

“Is that so?” Cullen asked, nearly purring at the rubbing sensation at his back.

“Tis true, I swear it,” Dorian nodded at his made-up fact. He noted that Cullen didn’t seem to care but was too involved with the scrubbing at his back; giving tiny moans of satisfaction that Dorian could only hear when he listened hard. “You’re going to absolutely adore the massage after this, I promise it will be worth it.”

“Mm,” Cullen replied, eyes closed with satisfaction. Cullen didn’t even move when Dorian hit his upper buttock and went up his side. Dorian risked it and kept going up the side to the underarm where he scrubbed hard to remove the filth there. He then let Cullen rest back, his left arm was resting on the side of the warm tub now in relaxation. The water was clouded enough that Cullen felt safe letting himself go as Dorian washed the other side up to the armpit once more. When Cullen didn’t give any sign of moving, he risked the start on the pectoral in front of him. Dorian couldn’t help the excitement he felt as Cullen trusted him not to betray that trust and keep clear of his nethers. Dorian scrubbed on the chest but not as hard as he had on the armpits, the skin was flustered pink with the heat and the blush that still rode on him. Dorian stopped about mid-stomach in order to let Cullen decide what he wanted to do.

“What about your hair? Can I wash that too?” Dorian asked, pulling the soap and cloth away to wring out and set aside for the moment.

“My hair?” Cullen lazily opened his eyes to look at the mage who rolled his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you never wash your hair too?”

“Well…maybe once every other month or so, I rinse it but that’s all I ever need,” Cullen shrugged. Dorian sighed heavily. “But yes, you can wash it if you like.”

“Good, your scalp is begging for a massage,” Dorian maneuvered himself to the head of the bath, pulling along his hair washing soap, different from the soap he used on his body. “Even though you haven’t told anyone, I know you’re on Lyrium withdrawals. I can see it when we play chess you know,” he began to talk.

“You do? You can?” Cullen looked up at him, alarmed.

“Don’t worry amatus, I haven’t told anyone,” Dorian put his finger to those wonderfully red lips, the scar penetrating the upper one; it was so fascinating to look at and he often wondered where it came from. “Come, let me wet your hair,” Dorian pushed him up for a moment before he took a small cup and filled it with the warm water. He tipped the Commander’s head back, covered his forehead so that water would run down the back instead. He completely wet the hair before he allowed the man to lay back again and relax. “I can always tell when a headache hits, I can win without cheating,” he chuckled, the ex-Templar was already putty in his hands as he started to massage the soap into the wet tendrils of hair and to his scalp; scrubbing into the oiled hair. “I can see it in your eyes too and how you act, it changes depending on what stage you are at. Just relax for me amatus, this will feel good, I promise,” Dorian said quietly. He went on scrubbing into the hair and pressing on pressure points. It was so good that at one point, Cullen’s mouth fell open with a nearly silent gasp which made Dorian smile. He began to use tiny sparks of magic to relax the muscles in his neck. Cullen finally moaned louder; unaware of what he had done, but it was one of pure bliss which made Dorian extremely proud of himself.

“Yes, it does feel good, doesn’t it amatus?” he whispered. The sound of soft crackling fire filled the room in between. Cullen’s mouth shut when he realized but he didn’t tense up, he just huffed and turned his head to the side to allow Dorian to thickly pinch at muscles and rub out the built up knots in the muscles below. Eventually Dorian pushed him up to rinse his hair, intending to massage the man now; he could only imagine what kinds of noises the Commander would make during that. Dorian wasn’t sure he’d make it through the massage if Cullen made too many more noises like that last one. “And lastly, you wash up your arse and cock,” he gave the soap and cloth back to Cullen when he opened his eyes and made a sound of protest. “Unless you’d like me to do it,” he grinned.

“At the rate you were going before, I’m afraid you’d scrub it right off!” Cullen huffed but took the cloth. The remark made Dorian laugh as he stood up to stretch out his own body and grab the fluffed towel piece nearby for Cullen to dry himself.

“I would never be so brash around your lovelies, I would treat them tenderly,” Dorian nodded, waiting as Cullen reached between his legs and scrubbed at himself; blushing hard with Dorian watching him and his comment. Finally, Cullen was ready to be dried, he stood up when Dorian stretched the towel out for him; able to hide himself behind it.

“You will only need these smallclothes on for the massage,” Dorian laid them out for him on the nearby chair. “You can lay on that table over there,” Dorian pointed to the other corner where there was some sort of thin table with cushioning on it and a blanket.

“Only these?” Cullen asked.

“Yes, unless you don’t want your legs massaged, it would be a shame; it feels positively wonderful!” Dorian shrugged as Cullen stepped out of the tub and went about drying himself off. Dorian turned away to allow him that amount of privacy at least as he went to prepare at the table.

“Are you sure it’s not going to hurt like that scrubbing?”

“Why, do you not like it rough?” Dorian shot back playfully.

“I—uhh, well, I mean, I just don’t want to be in pain tomorrow,” Cullen’s blush deepened again just as he had been recovering from the last blush attack. Dorian chuckled, thinking about all the naughty things he could do to his Commander to make him sore tomorrow.

“I promise it won’t be painful,” he said instead, watching Cullen walk over with the towel around his waist still, man, he was fit from foot to head. Dorian couldn’t help the stare, he knew that Cullen disapproved of it, but there was no harm in looking; especially when he no longer needed to mentally undress the Commander. “Up on the table, face down, arms at your side,” he instructed, pushing the blanket back. Cullen eyed Dorian as he took off the towel, the smallclothes fit just fine. Cullen got up and did as he was instructed to do, getting comfortable on the bed as he sighed.

“Relax amatus, I give my word as your friend that I won’t do anything naughty,” Dorian tried to reassure him again when he sensed Cullen tense when he pulled the blanket over his lower half. Cullen huffed by stayed silent. Dorian grabbed his bottle of oil and lathered his hands, warming it up with a spark of fire before he spread it across Cullen’s broad back. Dorian had studied many things which included the anatomy of the human shape, specifically male of course, but he knew which muscle groups to massage first and how to go about releasing the knots in the Commander’s back. Dorian hummed quietly as he worked away, spending all the time he needed on the back as he sparked the electricity gently through the muscles; loosening them. Cullen was lightly snoring by the time Dorian had finished with his back and arms and went down to work on the legs. It made him proud that his Commander was sleeping; he’d finish his job regardless since he never left anything half-assed and the Commander would greatly benefit from the deep massage.

Cullen woke some time later, he was cold now but his body seemed alive and completely refreshed. He wondered and marveled at the spritely feeling emanating from his limbs and back. Dorian seemed to have kept his promise but he honestly couldn’t remember what happened after about fifteen minutes into the massage. Cullen turned his head to look around the room, Dorian was sitting in his usual chair reading a book. The chair was positioned towards the window which meant that Cullen was behind the mage and could sneak up on him if he so desired. He did gently get up and wipe the sleep from his eyes, wondering how long he had been asleep.

“Drink the water I’ve set on the table for you,” Dorian said to him, startling Cullen.

“How did you know I was awake?” Cullen asked him, his voice was low due to the long sleep he just had.

“The table creaked,” Dorian gave his short answer, not looking up from the book he was reading. Cullen chuckled to himself and rubbed at his neck, everything felt so wonderful now. He looked to the side to see the glass of water, Cullen reached for it and took a sip as the blanket slipped off him. He shivered as the cool water touched his chapped lips but drank greedily; it tasted so fresh still. He sat the water down for a moment before he took the blanket and wrapped it around himself to fend off the cold that bit at his skin, not that Dorian’s room was cold at all. Cullen sat and finished the rest of his water before daring to move. “Take it easy at first, your muscles won’t be used to their new positions,” Dorian instructed, finally putting the book down to look back at the warrior.

“…new positions?” Cullen asked, looking up at him, his voice lightening as he woke up more.

“Well…not exactly a new position, just unknotted and relaxed, it’s not something you’re accustomed to,” Dorian stood and walked to him. “The water is to rehydrate your muscles, often they are dehydrated after a massage, especially one so intense as you had,” he explained. “Would you like more?” he offered, pointing to the glass.

“No thank you, I’ll wait a little bit,” Cullen shook his head. “I apologize for falling asleep on you,” he looked at the mage sheepishly.

“Not at all!” Dorian smiled, “I look at it as an accomplishment, the quicker you fall asleep and stay asleep, the better I did,” he offered his explanation. Cullen nodded in appreciation and understanding.

“How long was I asleep?” he asked, looking towards the window, it seemed to be passed midday now.

“About three hours, are you hungry?” Dorian asked him.

“I am,” Cullen nodded, “three hours? Did anyone ask for me?” Dorian shot him a look as he went towards the door, telling Cullen all he needed to know; the work was getting down without him just fine. Dorian opened the door and asked one of the staff to grab some food for the two of them, shooing them away when they tried to look into the room. “What did you do for three hours?” he asked instead.

“I sent all of your clothes out to the wash, including the ones you claimed to have washed but they reeked anyhow,” Dorian told him, sweeping over to his bed. “Here, if you’d like to dress, I had these made for you,” he brought over the tunic, breeches and long socks. “I also did some research and some light reading,” he continued, “I had your quarters cleaned—don’t worry, nothing was really touched,” he ticked when Cullen was going to say something in response.

“You really didn’t have to do all this you know,” he said instead.

“Well someone had to do it eventually, you clearly weren’t going to do it on your own,” Dorian folded his arms after he laid the clothes on the table next to the Commander. Cullen had a blush again, smiling in knowing that Dorian was right.

“Well, for what it’s worth…thank you,” Cullen looked at him, Dorian’s gaze softened at the words and he nodded appreciatively.

“You can thank me later, come on, let’s get you up and moving before your muscles atrophy,” Dorian quickly rushed him, trying to ignore his own blush under the dark skin; thank the Maker he was darker in tone, it didn’t show as much as Cullen’s did.

“Atrophy?!” Cullen looked alarmed which made Dorian laugh as he helped him off the table.

“I’m just joking with you amatus, a joke, okay? Your muscles won’t freeze on you if you didn’t move. However, it is good to get the blood moving again,” Dorian patted his shoulder. “Coldness is a side effect as well,” he explained, the blanket still clutched around him.

“I know something that would warm me up…” Cullen spoke quietly and lowly, looking to the Tevinter. Dorian looked up to him sharply, the twinkle in his eye was apparent.

“Amatus, don’t tease me unless you plan on—“ Dorian couldn’t even finish the sentence as Cullen gently grabbed him and pulled him into a chaste kiss. Dorian wanted more and so he quickly wrapped his arms around his Commander to keep him close. “But I—“ Dorian went to talk again but Cullen delved in once more, taking Dorian’s words into his mouth instead. Dorian keened under the weight from him as he was pushed into the table, he ran his hands into Cullen’s blonde hair; pulling him closer and tilting his head so Dorian could actually kiss him properly. He sucked on the chapped lips and tongued him until Cullen opened his mouth just enough. Dorian quickly captured the mouth again and thrust his tongue through; Cullen’s immediate response was to back away and he did so for a moment until he realized that the sensation was a good one, he pushed back in to let his tongue become acquainted with Dorian’s as a little moan slipped from the mage’s mouth.

“You had this planned all along, didn’t you?” Cullen asked as he kissed down the tanned neck where the skin was hot to his lips.

“Not at all amatus, how dare you accuse me of such treachery! I would never stoop so low as to…as—mm,” Dorian moaned when Cullen hit the base of his jaw again and lapped at the skin. “But…since you seem so willing…I won’t object,” he panted. He let his hands wander down when Cullen didn’t seem to mind but continued to make a mark on the mage, he slipped his hands under the blanket and around to that lovely back to pull them close as possible. “I didn’t think you’d ever…” Dorian nuzzled at the pale neck before him as his hands roamed around the expanse of the Commander’s back.

“Is it so impossible?” Cullen asked.

“Well…considering you seem to be this inexperienced Chantry boy with a love for the ladies…I never thought it would be possible,” Dorian smiled.

“Ah…yes, I do suppose I have that reputation,” Cullen nodded before he went up to kiss him again, relishing in the low moans from his partner. “What does amatus mean?” he asked to which Dorian smiled.

“Do you not know?” Dorian teased him, pressing at finger against Cullen’s lips and that scar. “What beautiful lips you have, has anyone ever told you how pleasing they are? No? Well…let me be the first,” he whispered before he moved his finger to kiss him again. Cullen seemed adamant to know what the word meant though, “it’s a term of endearment if you must know,” he smiled with the realization from his partner.

“Oh…so…it’s been a while?” Cullen asked, recalling just how long Dorian had been calling him amatus. He figured it meant something like ‘friend’ but never something like ‘my love’.

“Well…it’s my own fault really, I could have done something about it before,” Dorian shrugged. “But the term suits you and I enjoy calling you amatus, especially when you hadn’t a clue on what it meant, it was a fun little game for me,” he grinned, pecking Cullen’s lips.

“Ah…yeah, I suppose,” Cullen nodded, pecking Dorian’s jaw and nose when he wasn’t being kissed. “So uh…I’d really like to…perhaps we can move to your bed?” Cullen glanced to it, it seemed so warm and inviting compared to his cold body.

“Oh!” Dorian exclaimed before a sly look overcame his face. “You’re ready for sex so soon?...I never would have imagined…” Dorian mused.

“Dorian…please, just tell me, yes or no,” Cullen groaned as he kissed at his neck.

“I’m certainly not one to turn down an invitation like this!” Dorian pushed them back and then pulled him towards the bed. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in such good company, excuse me if I seem too straightforward for your tastes,” he apologized, knowing that Cullen wasn’t as forward with his desires.

“No, no! I like that,” Cullen assured him.

“Good,” Dorian pulled him up against his body again; pinning his own knees between the bed and Cullen as he pulled him in for another searing kiss; warming the both of them. Cullen guided Dorian’s hands down his body and to his arse where Dorian promptly grabbed him; eliciting a moan from the Commander. Dorian kept on his endeavor; wanting to hear more from the Commander as he wormed his hands under the material of the smallclothes to knead his bare skin of his arse. Cullen moaned a little louder this time, pressing forward into Dorian’s mouth greedily. There was only so much Dorian could do before he fell backwards onto the bed; letting go of Cullen completely.

“I…have a request?” Cullen asked him as he crawled onto the bed next to Dorian, glancing to the clear erection in his pants.

“Anything you need amatus, you just tell me,” Dorian got up onto an elbow to kiss Cullen again; his new favorite pastime. He trailed his free hand down to those smallclothes again to rub at Cullen through his clothes. Cullen immediately slid to his back and opened his legs up with want. “Oh…” Dorian breathed. “Do you want to bottom? Is that your request?” he asked, continuing to pet him gently as he looked for his answer. Cullen nodded.

“I’ve…well, it’s not my first time…first time with another human but I…oh why do I feel like lightning will strike me if I talk about any of this?!” Cullen growled, frustrated at himself.

“Never fear amatus, it’s that damn Chantry that ties your tongue. How about, you tell me that you have a request and give me bodily signals or something and I guess what you want? Can you do that?” Dorian held himself close enough the he could rut against Cullen’s pale leg, relishing in the friction he needed. Cullen was bright red with flush but he nodded all the same. “Come on, up to the pillows Commander,” Dorian pulled away, not missing Cullen’s whine of protest at losing Dorian’s hand and mouth. Cullen quickly moved up to the pillows, Dorian wasted no time in pulling down the shorts, flinging them to the floor to rest for the time being. Cullen gasped at the sudden freedom; he both blushed and gave a breathless moan in being seen like this. “You are absolutely beautiful Commander,” Dorian licked a stripe up the aroused cock, Cullen arched his back in response.

“Please, just take me?” Cullen asked him, wanting to get to the steamier bits already. Dorian ticked at him as he reached over to grab the oil from his side table; Cullen noted that most of it was gone.

“Now, now Commander, having sex is an art all of its own! I’ve learned to appreciate that here in Ferelden, back home in Tevinter, it’s nothing more than a quick jab at the other man, a release of pleasure and that’s it, you’re back on with your day,” he explained as he soothed Cullen’s legs out, reaching for a pillow to prop Cullen up underneath him. “Here in Ferelden, everything is so different and I’ve enjoyed the change of pace, quite literally,” he grinned before he leaned down to lap at the two balls in front of him, enjoying Cullen’s moans of approval. “So I’m going to take my time with you and get to know every last inch of you…if you’ll allow me,” he looked up to Cullen who was watching him ghost words over his cock and open hips. Cullen nodded.

“Yes…yes, I’d like that,” he breathed his approval. “It’s always been hushed, quiet, not spoken of,” Cullen continued, visually relaxing as he spoke with Dorian who nodded his sympathies. “I thought before that…you know, supposed to just be man and woman…but I met someone before in the Ferelden Circle that changed my view,” he stopped to moan with Dorian’s slicked finger teased around his entrance, gently prodding as he listened. “Though, we never did this, just helped each other off sometimes,” he explained. “I had bought a toy, still have it actually, and I figured out how to play with it,” his blush fired up with his words.

“Commander Cullen has a toy cock in his draw that he uses to fuck himself with?” Dorian asked, shocked but amused as Cullen nodded. “Well, I suppose we learn something new every day!” he laughed but settled down when Cullen gave him a look. Dorian continued to soothe out the fluttering muscles of his ass while he bent forward to kiss the Commander. “Don’t you worry Commander, your secret is safe with me…I’ve got a whole drawer full of them,” he grinned.

“You do?” Cullen’s eyes practically lit up at the mention.

“If you’re a good boy…maybe we can play with them later…” Dorian purred against his cheek and neck before he kissed down to play with one of the pink nipples that hardened beneath his touch. Cullen breathed out when Dorian’s finger finally penetrated him gently, easing himself around. It was easier to relax when Dorian’s mouth distracted him by licking and nibbling at the nipple. “That’s right amatus, relax, I’ve got you,” Dorian whispered before he switched nipples and straddled Cullen’s outstretched leg as he began to hump it again; moaning his own satisfaction with the friction.  
It took a couple of minutes but Cullen was writhing against the bed when Dorian had three fingers in him and spreading them out to stretch him completely. Dorian knew that Cullen had likely never taken this long before and he intended to show him all the pleasures he could muster. When he knew the Commander was finally ready and slick enough, he crooked his fingers up to find that one spot, the spot that—yes, there, the spot that made Cullen nearly scream with pleasure as his back arched and his mouth hung open and his head tipped back.

“Feels good, doesn’t it amatus? Burns the fire within and makes your legs feel like jelly,” Dorian chuckled at him before he released him from his spell, gently petting at the prostate to soothe him instead. Cullen panted and nodded in agreement.

“Dorian! How did you do that?” he asked.

“Clearly you haven’t done enough exploration my dear, just a slight crook of the fingers and you’ll be seeing stars again,” Dorian smiled, heading up to kiss the stunned face and those beautiful red, bitten lips. “You can do it yourself too, you just have to be patient and feel around, you’ll know when you find it,” he said quieter, kissing his nose, cheek bones, forehead, and chin. “Do you think you can take me now? You feel loose enough to fall asleep again, though, I would be offended if you did this time,” he grinned when Cullen smiled; it was wonderful to see him smile again, lopsided and innocent.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” he nodded, relaxing himself against the pillows again.

“Good, I don’t think I could hold off for much longer, the way you react amatus; it is beautiful and drives me mad!” Dorian kissed down his pectoral again before he sat up on his knees to take off his own clothes that he’d forgotten about. He sighed in relief when he was finally naked; clothes strewn around the bed. Cullen watched him and the newly naked body in front of him, Dorian ghosted fingertips over his own nipples as he oiled his throbbing erection; readying himself for the penetration at last. Cullen seemed to be more apprehensive now as he watched Dorian pet himself idly; teasing the Commander since he wasn’t touching him at all now.

“Dorian…” Cullen whined, quite the unmanly whine too.

“Yes Commander?” Dorian asked, letting out a breathy moan as he tweaked his nipple, he bit his lip as he showed off. Dorian knew he was too close to the edge of his orgasm to play with himself much longer; he wanted Cullen to experience the pleasure he’d built up for them after all. How terrible would it be if he accidentally reached his peak then instead of after he’d essentially satiated the Commander?

“Please, I want you in me, now!” Cullen tried to pull him closer but he effectively couldn’t move from his spot. Dorian grinned as he dried his oiled hand on a small rag he had and threw it aside to move between the Commander’s legs. Cullen visibly shivered in anticipation.

“I shall not keep you waiting any longer then, you’ve been so wonderful for me Cullen,” Dorian purred again when he bent down to line himself up against the fluttering hole of his lover. Cullen’s anxiety rose up again until Dorian finally pressed himself in, the oil making his intrusion all the more enjoyable. Cullen’s body became like putty as Dorian pushed all seven inches into the body below him. Cullen’s grip on Dorian’s arm would most certainly leave bruises later but that didn’t matter. Dorian tried to focus on not orgasming too early as he thrust into the Commander before he hit his hips; all of him now successfully buried in the deep, hot muscles that pulsated around him. “Oh Cullen…you feel so spectacular, you know that? I’m…I’m not so sure I can…I…” Dorian stuttered when he realized just how close to orgasm he was as he spilled himself into the Commander entirely too early. Dorian lowered himself onto Cullen as he breathed out heavy; hips twitching gently into Cullen who was confused. “Oh dear…” Dorian huffed.

“Are you okay? Why’d you stop?” Cullen asked him, much more relaxed once again.

“I um…” Dorian raised his head to look at the confused Commander, “I worked myself up too much I fear…you felt too amazing after being so long since I’ve taken anyone that I have accidentally cum too early…” he actually blushed, ashamed of his lack in control. He watched Cullen’s face change from confusion to realization and a grin.

“Oh…” Cullen held his grin, “is it…because of me or just because you were…before you—“

“Oh no, don’t you dare think otherwise, this is entirely your fault!” Dorian assured him with a chuckle which made Cullen smile more. “Well, I won’t make this entirely a loss, I do still have those toys after all…” Dorian looked to the side table.

“But it’s not going to feel as good,” Cullen actually pouted at him, full lip pout which made Dorian laugh that he had to move up and kiss him gently.

“Of course not, but I’d rather give you all the pleasure I can before the day is up. I can use the toy on you for now while I recover and if you’re up for it after that, we can try once more,” Dorian gave him the option as he removed himself gently with a groan; cursing himself quietly.

“I’d like that,” Cullen nodded.

“Good, you stay put then,” Dorian grinned, pecking those lips before he moved away to search through his toys; his own muscles felt spent and entirely too wobbly to properly use. Once he found an adequate toy cock, he moved back to Cullen who was waiting for him mostly patiently, he’d moved his hand down to play with his own cock, he didn’t stop when Dorian looked at him either. “Hm…like to stroke yourself and get caught, do you?” Dorian grinned, Cullen only moaned in response, tugging himself quicker now before Dorian stopped him. “I don’t want you off so soon, we still have this toy to play with you know,” he grinned, showing him the larger toy that was easily nine inches and thicker than Dorian’s own. “I use this one frequently myself, easily my favorite,” he said as he lubed up the toy.  
Dorian settled himself between Cullen’s legs again, one hand going up to tweak the nipple as the other held the slightly curved toy and nosed around at his loose entrance once more; prodding it’s way until it was inside. Cullen’s moan was loud now, he had no control any more as he panted with the toy intruding on him. Dorian sighed with pleasure as he watched the Commander’s larger body writhe under his touch. He dragged his other hand down to circle the Commander’s swollen head that was leaking his pre-cum already while the toy went in further and further until he reached its hilt. Cullen had his face turned away and his hands gripped the bed below them as he breathed heavily and focused on everything Dorian was offering.

“So good Cullen, you look simply divine…spread out before me, I wonder how you’d like it if you had this sitting in you all day…you know I do that sometimes, have a toy that sits in you all day while you wait to be taken by your lover. It keeps you open and ready so there is no waiting, only ecstasy and pleasure that follows but you can feel it all day in you, whether you sit or you stand, run or you walk. And you’d think of me, wouldn’t you, so much that you’d have to take multiple breaks just to get off and not walk around with an erection and startle the Inquisitor. So much that you’d be dripping for me before I even remove it,” Dorian spoke to him as he thrust the toy in and out of him gently at first, picking up the pace when Cullen reached a hand down to help him to go faster. Cullen was very close to his orgasm as Dorian pounded the toy in and out of him, the sounds the Commander made; they would likely fill Dorian’s dreams until his death.

“Dorian?” there was a knock at the door which made both the men stop and look towards it.

“Hold on Inquisitor! Don’t come in just yet!” Dorian quickly yelled, sending a spell to lock the door from the woman intruding; not that she would, she usually did wait before he said it was okay since it was his personal quarters at least.

“Why is she here?” Cullen asked in a harsh whisper.

“I don’t know, you just stay here and I’ll cast and illusion spell, okay? You’ll be sleeping on the table just as you were after the massage, okay?” Dorian patted his knee as he left the toy in him completely.

“Will she be able to hear me?” Cullen asked him, rolling to his left side to watch Dorian get out of bed; legs still a little wobbly from his orgasm. Cullen suppressed a quiet moan as the toy squished inside of him and threatened to come out with the new position.

“No, she’ll just hear your light and beautiful snore,” Dorian chuckled as he grabbed his robe and threw it on. He didn’t think anything of Cullen’s question as he unlocked the door to smile charmingly at the Inquisitor. “Hello my dear, what can I do you for?” he asked, keeping the door only slightly ajar. Cullen could see her though but she didn’t seem to see him.

“I have your lunch here that you had requested for you and Commander Cullen, is he still asleep?” she sniggered, clearly not hearing the obscene slicking noise coming from the bed as Cullen pulled the toy out himself and then pushed back in. Dorian glanced at him sidelong but tried to pretend he didn’t notice.

“Oh, yes, thank you, I appreciate that. And yes, he’s out like a baby. I fear it will ruin the plan for tonight. He might sleep through the whole night! But you know, it’s worth it, he hasn’t seen a day of relaxation in far too long,” Dorian nodded to her, taking the food to set on the short table near the door.

“Oh? That’s a shame, it was shaping up to be a nice dinner as well,” The Inquisitor pouted. Cullen’s moan didn’t seem to affect her but it earned the response from Dorian that he wanted, Dorian shot him a glare but couldn’t help his mouth water at the sight of Cullen all but fucking himself hard with the toy.

“Uh, yes, it is a shame. Perhaps for breakfast then—I have to go!” Dorian tried not to slam the door in her face but he was sure it seemed as though he did. He made sure to lock the door this time before he shed his robe and climbed onto the bed. “That is enough amatus, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Dorian removed his hands from the toy and eased it out of him, the hole reducing to it’s small size when the toy was gone. Cullen literally whined at him and pouted once more. “No, no, don’t give me that look, I’m ready for you now,” Dorian rolled him onto his back once more. Cullen’s eyes lit up as he helped to situate himself to be comfortable once again.

Dorian panted and his moans intermingled with Cullen’s as he eased his early erection into the hot mass of muscles under him. Cullen did his best not to squeeze him, knowing how sensitive he still was. When Dorian was finally inside of him, the Tevinter leaned forward to capture Cullen’s lips in his as he started up on a steady pace to help him into a full erection. Cullen’s hands were much more exploratory this time as he wandered the tanned flesh and brushed over perked nipples. Tongues lingered between the two as Dorian snapped his hips harder and quicker, finally hard again; Cullen’s moan made short work of that.

“Not as big…but so much better,” Cullen breathed out, “having you inside of me, hot and slick…I love this,” he panted and arched his back when Dorian rubbed his cock against the prostate again, eliciting the response he wanted. “Oh Dorian!” he grabbed onto his arm to steady them; flexing the muscles of his arse involuntarily.

“You liked getting caught by the Inquisitor, didn’t you?” Dorian accused him gently. Cullen groaned but nodded all the same; sex blush ran high on his cheeks; staining them nearly permanently. “Maybe one day I can fuck you hard over the bar in the tavern or on the Inquisitor’s throne…” Dorian moaned as he thrust his hips into Cullen’s. The commander had his head back in pleasure as he panted under the swift thrusts; moving both of their bodies. Dorian quieted himself as he felt Cullen clench around him in his finish, spilling over the pale stomach nearly untouched. “Oh…amatus, look at you…so beautiful when you cum for me…” Dorian panted as he kept up with his pace, he loved the feeling of Cullen surrounding him as Cullen pulled him down into a hug as he blissed out for the moment. Dorian clamped his hands on the thin hips and kept up his pace, plunging in and out of the loose Commander with expert aiming. Dorian was close to his second orgasm, he was surprised to feel it but then he smiled to Cullen when the Commander released him from his armed cage. It was no surprise that he could cum so easily from having sex with the beautiful man beneath him.

“Do you…I can cum on you or in you, what do you want amatus?” Dorian offered.

“In! I want you inside of me!” Cullen easily expressed his desire.

“As you command,” Dorian panted with his release, spilling into Cullen was easy as he felt the muscles around him accept him and milk him through the process. Dorian let his head fall down as his muscles quivered with the exhaustion, his arms could barely hold him up as he came in the Commander, reveling in the heat that surrounded him. “Oh Cullen, you are too wonderful for me…I wish I could do this to you daily,” he whispered before he pulled himself out, got out from between the legs and collapsed at Cullen’s side; flinging an arm and a leg over the commander as he tried to catch his breath.

“You could, you know,” Cullen kissed at the sweaty forehead and smoothed Dorian’s hair back, fingers gently raked through the dark hair; he loved the feeling of the hair shorn short above his ear and so he kissed it gently and was going to continue until Dorian pushed him back. Cullen watched him take the rag and start to clean them both off, including the stomach where he’d orgasmed on himself.

“I doubt I could take you daily, though it is a lovely thought,” Dorian shook his head.

“But what if I want you to make love to me daily? What if I want all those things you said about taking me on the throne and in the bar? What if I want you on my desk and against the shelf in your library nook?” Cullen asked, watching the heat in Dorian’s face, his cock made a valiant effort at Cullen’s words.

“Amatus, I really couldn’t—you’re our Commander! I couldn’t possibly—“ Dorian shook his head again and sat up.

“What was all that talk then before about you enjoying the slow burn of a Ferelden relationship? Are you really so stuck in your ways that you aren’t even willing to give—ah,” Cullen tried to sit up but found he was still rather sore, he instead sat on his hip to try to follow Dorian to the edge of the bed. “—To give it a try?” he asked. “You think that me—an old Chantry boy—knows anything more than you do about longer termed relationships? I don’t know the first thing about them but I still want to give it a try for you because…because…I like you a lot Dorian,” Cullen told him, his anger at the Tevinter clearly showed through but Dorian only smirked at him.

“You really are something else amatus, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like I didn’t like you—the opposite is quite true I assure you, I just…it’s not something I’m used to so please forgive me, I meant no harm to you,” Dorian smoothed his hand over Cullen’s shoulder before hooking it behind his neck to pull him in for a tender kiss. Cullen kissed him back sweetly; so much different from the needy and filthy kiss they had shared only moments again.

“Please, be with me?” Cullen asked him, Dorian grinned and nodded to him.

“I’ll do my best for you amatus. I can’t promise everything will be sunshine and daisies of course—“ he started but was cut off with Cullen snorted.

“You think I’m all sunshine and daisies?” Cullen laughed at him.

“This could very well be the start of something disastrously amazing…I don’t think I could try to miss it for all the fashionable outfits in the world…” Dorian grinned at him, leaning in to kiss him once again; enjoying the tender burn of their new relationship. He pulled Cullen close while his free hand went down to the sore thighs of his partner, he gently ran the electricity through his muscles again as he massaged it out to relax the tight bunches. Cullen dropped his head against Dorian’s shoulder in contentment.

“I’m going to need you to do this to me nearly every night…” Cullen groaned quietly as Dorian worked at the leg gently.

“What, sex you up so you walk funny afterwards?” Dorian teased, he could practically feel the burn of the blush from Cullen’s cheeks.

“No…well, yes, but no, I mean the massage,” Cullen shook his head while Dorian chuckled at him, patting the naked thigh.

“As long as I’m not out with the Inquisitor, I’d be happy to oblige you as you know,” Dorian kissed the forehead that he could reach. “Come, we have some food to eat!” Dorian patted him once more before he stood up, breaking the hold from his lover. Cullen looked up at him and then down to his legs and then back to Dorian who smiled. “Or you just scoot up in bed and I’ll bring it to you so you don’t fall flat and harm that beautiful face of yours,” he walked around the bed to grab the food as Cullen did what he was told.

“What was the Inquisitor on about, having a dinner tonight? For me?” Cullen asked, leaning back against the pillows that were piled high on Dorian’s bed while the mage brought the tray over to set between them.

“You mean you actually listened to her conversation instead of just fucking yourself with my toy?” Dorian asked him, he noted the small twitch in the Commander’s cock at the mention.

“Of course I listened to her! She is our Inquisitor!” Cullen defended himself as Dorian chuckled.

“Well, the dinner was mostly for you but it was for us as well, our friends. It was just something we planned on but we don’t need to go, besides…I’m not so sure you can actually stand now anyway, we don’t want people talking already, do we?” Dorian picked up the grape to feed to Cullen, tapping his lips gently before he grabbed his own sandwich to eat.

“Well…I’m sure others could have heard us before…I wasn’t exactly…quiet,” Cullen poked at his sandwich before picking it up as well.

“It’s possible,” Dorian nodded as he watched Cullen eat his sandwich and sigh. The little nerve that he could see at Cullen’s temple was throbbing again and he knew what was coming on now. He watched a little longer until Cullen put down his half eaten sandwich to look around. “Headache?” Dorian asked, Cullen looked up at him and nodded slightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin everything,” Cullen sighed, he went to get up but Dorian stopped him.

“Not at all, you don’t worry about a thing amatus, just sit back and relax, alright? You can do that for me?” Dorian moved the sandwiches and knelt next to his lover. Cullen leaned back into the pillows and nodded, his blonde hair was all askew with the sweat from their endeavors. Dorian rested his fingers on either temple of the Commander and gently started to rub. Cullen’s eyes slid shut as he moaned with approval at the massage. Dorian smiled, glad he could do something to help feign off the terrible headaches. He rubbed his fingers in circles up in the blonde hair to massage the pressure points, sending tiny sparks through him to relax the brain and untangle the nerves, soothing them of their Lyrium-desires.

“I um…I should warn you,” Dorian spoke softly, trying not to spook his soldier. Cullen’s eyes opened gently to peer at him from half closed lids, urging him to go on. “I…” Dorian looked away, seemingly ashamed, “I do not always sleep very quietly,” he glanced back to Cullen who’s brow furrowed.

“What’d you mean?” he asked, half asleep still.

“Well…I mean that I tend to yell…or…sometimes I scream…” Dorian sat on his backside, waiting for his judgement. He did shriek when Cullen wrapped his arms around the mage’s middle and pulled him straight next to him. “What’re you—!” Dorian had yelped when he was dragged down, he didn’t realize what was going on until Cullen completely wrapped himself around the mage and huffed with the exertion. “Are we…spooning Commander?” he chuckled when he realized.

“I’ve been told it helps to keep nightmares away,” Cullen answered him simply.

“Ah, I see, the dashing young blonde, here to save the day again, hm?” Dorian smiled back at him. Cullen didn’t respond but only sat up for a moment to grab the blanket that had been strewn aside earlier, he pulled it up to them and wrapped them up in the furs, humming happily in his approval. Dorian settled down in Cullen’s hold and started to wonder if the Commander had simply been told that this position would keep the nightmares away, or if he had personal experience in this affair. He figured that he’d just have to fall asleep to find out.

The sleep came easy that night for Dorian, Cullen’s arms wrapped tightly around him, his body contouring perfectly to the mages. The furs tucked tightly over them kept any unwanted drafts away, it felt all too perfect. So perfect that it started to worry Dorian in his sleep, his mind started to wander into dark places but something held him back. He smiled in his sleep when he knew that Cullen was right, this did chase the nightmares away; he’d have to see that this was done nightly then.


End file.
